


An Age of Dragons and Hellfire: The Redemption of Blood Raven.

by SuperSamuraiLeon



Series: Diablo: Redemption. [1]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSamuraiLeon/pseuds/SuperSamuraiLeon
Summary: The last thing that Moreina saw before her rebirth was an Amazon's Spear plunging into her breast, now the Rogue who was known as Blood Raven has a second chance at life, and a chance for redemption.





	1. From Sanctuary to Thedas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-profit work of Fanfiction. Diablo is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, Dragon Age is owned by BioWare.
> 
> A.N: I am a huge Diablo fan, have been since I first played Diablo 1, and my favorite character has always been the Rogue. (Course I also like the Assassin in Diablo 2, and the Demon Hunter in Diablo 3.) The thought behind this fanfic is what if Blood Raven who as everyone should know is the Rogue from Diablo 1 that was corrupted by the demons due to what she experienced in the catacombs beneath Tristram, had been given a second chance after her death at the hands of the heroes in Diablo 2. What if Fate, decided that the story of Blood Raven was not yet over, that the woman known as Moreina was still in Blood Raven, and because of her regret over what she had become in the end realizing that, she was given a second life.
> 
> This is my take on that scenario. As such, I have decided to have this be a crossover with Dragon Age, another favorite game of mine. I believe the two worlds could fit together quite well, both being of the medieval fantasy setting, and having Moreina join the Inquisition seemed like a good fit.

  
  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


She felt a sharp pain in her breast as The Amazon’s spear finally ended her. Her blood-red eyes dimmed, as blood leaked from the wound in her chest, opening her mouth, blood pouring past her lips, as she coughed. Her eyes, upon her death, returned to the soft brown she had before, and her voice, which had once echoed with demonic influence, softened, the voice of a young woman, only nineteen.

“Th-thank you…” Her words had caught the Amazon by surprise, as well as the five other companions.

“Rest in peace, sister.” The Amazon said softly.

  
And with a demonic scream, the demon that had possessed Moreina known as Blood Raven had been exercised. With that came a sense of peace, of silence. As death fell upon Moreina she felt peace. Her last grateful smile to the heroes that had ended her corruption, was a permanent fixture on her face as the animal skull helmet fell from her head, as she fell back to the ground.

Moreina did not see the Heroes bury her, giving her final honors, as well as praying for her soul to be redeemed. Moreina’s soul was sent to be judged. As the light dimmed she found herself surrounded by the angels. Each one speaking out her fate. Imperius had condemned her. “Her human weakness is what caused her corruption. Surely damnation is all that she deserves.”

“Her human weakness?” Tyrael questioned looking at Imperious calmly. “Do you so easily forget how many of our own had fallen to the corruptive influence of hell?”

“We all know the depths of Diablo’s power, that she was able to even defeat him, with her companions speaks well of her skill. Do we condemn her for falling victim to Diablo’s terror?” Auriel asked, her voice soothing.

“Perhaps...her fate could lie elsewhere,” Ithereal spoke up, in his usual aloof manner.

Moriena stood silently, resigned to her fate, she deserved their condemnation for what she had done, her own weakness and lack of willpower when faced against Diablo’s evil, and the corruption of Andariel, if she had been stronger, she could have fought off the corruption. A tear, ran down her cheek. This was noticed by Auriel who smiled under her hood.  
  
“A second chance, not on Sanctuary but in a place that she could find redemption.” The Archangel of Hope said.

Tyrael nodded, looking at Imperius. “Everyone deserves a second chance if they are willing to accept it, and work towards it.”

Imperius looked at the human woman scornfully. “Very well, as loathe as I am to agree, this will at least get her out of the heavens.”

With their combined powers, the Archangels cast Moreina from the heavens, and far from Sanctuary. The hells would never again lay claim to her, however, the Rogue would learn that there were much greater evils than the demons of the hell, and corruption can take many forms.

  
XCX

Cassandra Pentaghast had seen many disturbing things in the past months since the war between the Mages and Templars began, but this was not something she had expected. The conclave, where Divine Justinia had asked for a meeting between the leaders of the factions to finally come up with a peaceful solution to the war, had been murdered, the conclave destroyed.

The only suspect at first had been the man who fell out of the rift, however as they were dragging him off, a flash of white light occurred, and woman, with reddish-brown hair, had appeared. The woman’s pale skin and short breath told Cassandra she had been through a harrowing experience, yet like the man she too was suspect.

  
Both the man and woman were taken to the village of Haven, where they were taken to a cabin, and tended to. The Seeker entered the cabin, where Solas, worked on healing the two.

“Well Solas, what can you tell us about them?” Cassandra asked looking at the two as they remained unconscious.

“The man, from the magic I feel from him, is from Thedas, the green mark on his hand, I cannot yet say for certain,” Solas said.

“And the woman?” Cassandra asked moving her attention to the sleeping female.

“I have no idea, she has...something attached to her, it doesn’t feel demonic, at least not as we feeling, but a residue of something...Whatever it is, it’s not from Thedas.” Solas explained.

“Are you saying she’s from another world?” Cassandra asked incredulously.

“Perhaps. But until she wakes up, we can’t ask her.” Solas calmly explained.

Cassandra looked to the two, one of them had to be responsible for Divine Justinia’s death, the only question was...which one? She looked to Solas who was using his magic to heal the man, he seemed to be the more injured of the two.

“Inform me when they wake up.” The seeker requested.

Then not waiting for a response left the cabin, leaving Solas alone with the two humans. Solas looked to the woman his eyes narrowed, he knew the woman was not from Thedas, nor was she from the fade, he knew the magic of Thedas and the Fade very well.

“I don’t know who you are, or where you came from, but something about you is troubling.” The elf said to himself.

XCX  
  
Days later, Moreina opened her eyes. Finding a bald male with pointed ears looking down at her, she gasped, and sat up, moving up away from him, eyes wide.

“W-where am I?” She demanded, her eyes showing her panic.

Solas held up a placating hand. “You are safe. I have been healing you.”

  
She blinked, and looked at herself, the scars she had on her arms were gone, lifting her shirt up, she noticed the spear wound to her chest, was also gone. Noticing she had just bared her breasts to a man she did not know, she pulled her shirt down and blushed.

“Thank you, but where am I?” She asked, looking around. She looked every bit the nineteen old she was.

Before Solas could answer, the door opened, and Cassandra walked in. Seeing the young woman sitting up eyes wide, she made a beeline for the bed.

“I see she is awake, I thought I asked you to inform me as soon as she woke up,” Cassandra asked crossing her arms, and looking to Solas.

“She has just woken up Seeker. I also believe you are scaring her.” Solace gently scolded.

  
“Scaring her? She possibly murdered the Divine, I am hardly concerned about scaring her.” Cassandra coldly said.

  
Moreina’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry.” She grasped the covers on the bed with her hands as tears leaked from her eyes.

“I’ve done so many terrible things since Tristram, killed so many of my sisters….” Moreina choked out the words, her bottom lip trembling.

“Tristram?” Cassandra asked, looking from the girl to Solas.

“Who are you, and where are you from?” Solas asked knowing the right question to ask.

She sniffled, the echoes of past pains filled her eyes and her words came out in a soft forlorn tone. “My name is Moreina, I..was a member of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. We’re rogues, women who fight for our home, to show we don’t need men to protect us. I’m from Khanduras “

“Is Khanduras in Tristram?” Cassandra demanded.

Looking up, she shook her head. “No, Tristram is a village in Khanduras.”

“You said you did terrible things since Tristram, what did you mean?” Solas asked.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Moreina began to tell her story; “I had been sent by Akara, our High Priestess to investigate rumors of evil in Tristram, I arrived there, along with two others, a warrior named Aiden, and a Sorcerer named Jazreth. We found the village was being tormented by demons, they had come up from the catacombs beneath the cathedral, several villagers had been dragged down and killed by a demon called The Butcher, only one survived, a young boy named Wirt, he lost his leg to the demon. We got there after the first attack, Aiden, Jazreth and myself we ventured into the catacombs, to find the source of the evil and destroy it….we were not prepared.”

Cassandra and Solas listened with rapt attention as Moreina told them everything about what she and the others had faced the demons they fought, then her tone became somber.

“We had finally defeated Diablo, he had fallen, but Aiden, he felt something, told us that he had to contain the demon within him. He tore the soul stone from his brother’s forehead, and slammed it into his own head.” Moreina told them, looking down at her hands resting on her covered lap.

"We left and went our separate ways. A month later, demons attacked the Ancestral Monastery of the Sisterhood. I fell to the demons corruption, I killed so many of my sisters….then raised them from their graves…” Tears ran freely down her cheeks now.

“I couldn’t stop it, the demoness Andariel had put demons in all of us, tortured us until we gave in...I was finally stopped, killed.” She said, remembering the feeling of freedom.

“I don’t know if your Divine was one of those I killed while under the demonic corruption, but if so I will accept whatever fate you decide for me.” Moreina’s tone was soft.

  
Cassandra wasn’t Leliana, she was not a spymaster, but she could read emotions, she saw the regret in the girl’s eyes.

“Seeker, I don’t believe she killed the Divine,” Solas spoke up.

“But she admitted to killing several people,” Cassandra argued.

Solas looked to Moreina who was looking down, eyes downcast as she waited for them to decide her fate.

“That may be, but she clearly regrets what she did, and even the strongest of us can fall prey to demonic influence. If she had been killed, before, and whatever in her world sent her here, perhaps, they are giving her a second chance, perhaps she can find atonement here.” Solas explained.

Cassandra looked at Solas. “You’re suggesting that she could perhaps help us?”

"Exactly,” Solas said, then turning to Moreina. “Child, we are fighting demons of our own, who are invading our world. If you could help us, perhaps it will help you atone for your past.”

Moreina eyes moist looked up at the two. ‘I could atone for the deaths I caused….was this what they meant?’ she thought to herself remembering the words of the archangels. She lowered her eyes, then she nodded to herself. Looking up her eyes sharp. “How can I help?”

  
  
XCX  
  


A.N: Thus we end chapter 1. Sorry if it’s not that great, I haven’t written fanfiction in many years, having a lack of confidence in my writing can hinder it something terrible.

I recently got into a Diablo fix, and since I recently started playing Diablo again, and remembering how much I enjoyed playing the rogue and learning of her fate in Diablo 2, I decided to try my hand at writing a story.

Moreina is not the Inquisitor as you probably can tell, that’s going to be Aedan Trevelyan, which yes, Moreina will react to his name when she learns it. As for Moreina’s regret, I do believe that the Demonic Rogues you fight were possessed. And it had been due to what she had experienced in the catacombs that had made it easy for the demons to possess her.

I honestly have no idea how old Moreina is, I figured she was about eighteen during Diablo 1, so about nineteen in Diablo 2 since I believe only a year past between Diablo 1, and Diablo 2. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please read and review.


	2. Moreina's Haven Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in An Age of Dragons and Hellfire: The Redemption of Blood Raven.
> 
> “Exactly,” Solas said, then turning to Moreina. “Child, we are fighting demons of our own, who are invading our world. If you could help us, perhaps it will help you atone for your past.”
> 
> Moreina eyes moist looked up at the two. ‘I could atone for the deaths I caused….was this what they meant?’ she thought to herself remembering the words of the archangels. She lowered her eyes, then she nodded to herself.  
> Looking up her eyes sharp. “How can I help?”

As soon as Moreina was given the go-ahead to leave the cabin, she found herself wandering the village.

Haven was a small village nestled in the Frostback mountains, she learned that the mountains were the homes of the Dwarves of Orzammar. Heading to the armorer, who made different types of armor, she requisitioned a set of leather armor, that was similar in design to her old rogue armor, blood-red leather, that was cut to show her thighs, and upper back, a quiver for her arrows, which she would craft.

After she had paid the armorer, with the gold Cassandra had given her, she ventured out of the village, looking for the materials she would need to make her bow and arrows. Finding some good yew branches, she carried them back to Haven, the villagers, and soldiers watching her, with a little curiosity, when before they had eyed her distrustfully, and with accusing eyes.

Looks that she had accepted due to her past, however, Cassandra had informed them that she had not been the one that destroyed the enclave, and that evidence had not condemned her. Though the male none of them were sure about as he remained unconscious with Solas healing him.

Sitting on a bench in the middle of the village, with a procured carving knife, the woman began to craft her bow shaft.

‘It won’t be Ravenwing, but it will serve its purpose in fighting the demons of this world, Aiden...Jazreth, if only we had been stronger, we wouldn’t have fallen to the corruption.’ Her thoughts dark as she sat silently.

So into her crafting that she did not notice a certain Dwarf watching her, he wore a long coat, open at the top, to show off his glorious chest chair, a pair of pants and leather boots, he was beardless which was considered odd for a dwarf, with blonde hair which was pulled back into a short ponytail.

“Always nice to meet another archer.” His voice was deep, and easy to listen to.

Startled, Moreina gasped and held her carving knife, defensively before her, making no move to attack, but showing she was ready if need be.

The dwarf gave an appreciating whistle. “Nice Reflexes, so you’re the Seeker’s newest recruit.”

Moreina, blinked, lowering the knife, and nodding. “Yes, I am Moreina.”

The dwarf gave a charming smile and bowed slightly. “Varric Tethras, at your service.”

Moreina smiled, the dwarf’s easygoing attitude was refreshing, she scooted over on the bench, allowing him to sit.

“It’s nice to meet you, Varric. You are an archer as well?” She asked as she noticed his rather unique crossbow.

Varric smiled, looking over his shoulder fondly at his crossbow. “Yup, me an’ Bianca have been through a lot together.”

She smiled, accepting that he named his crossbow, many fighters did, it gave them a connection to their weapons.

“I know what you mean, Ravenwing and I had been through a great deal together.” Moreina’s wistful tone gained Varric’s attention.

“Had? I’m betting there’s quite a story to that, Raven.” Varric said.

“Yes, there-” Her gaze snapped to him, looking at him with horrified shock. “What did you call me?”

Varric blinked, then shrugged. “Raven, your eyes, remind me of a raven's, is something wrong?”

Moreina shook her head, eyes closing. “No, it’s...nothing.” Her tone was forlorn.

Varric watched her, then shrugged casually. “Well if you ever want to talk, I’m willing to listen.”  
She smiled at him, gratefully. “Thank you Varric, maybe I will later, I just need to sort things out first.”

“No Problem, Moreina.” Varric said, figuring the nickname had bothered her and decided to until he thought up a better one, call her by her name.”

Moreina continued to carve her bow shaft while talking with Varric. Varric was at the moment recounting one of his adventures with his friend Hawke.

“And Hawke just looks at the guy, with this look, like she wasn’t sure if he was serious or joking.” Varric was laughing.

Moreina was laughing as well, a beautiful sound, that even she had not heard in quite a while.

“Are you a mage?” She asked laughing. “You magicked my breath away. Oh, by the Great Eye that is the corniest pickup line ever.”

The archers were leaning into each other, from laughing so hard, that neither of them noticed Cassandra and another woman approaching.

“So this is the woman who’s going to help us?” The woman had a rather interesting accent, one Moreina had not heard before.

“Yes, Leliana, this is Moreina,” Cassandra informed her.

Moreina, regaining her wits, stood up, finished bow shaft at her side, as she stood at a sort of salute posture, back straight, eyes sharp.

“I am Moreina, lieutenant of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye.” She introduced herself.

Even Varric was impressed, she went from a laughing vibrant woman to a strict and proper soldier. The Seeker had to be loving that.

Leliana had never heard of the Sisterhood that Moreina had mentioned, either they were secretive or Moreina had more to her than at first glance.

“Where are you from exactly Moreina? And why do you choose to fight with us?” Leliana asked.

Moreina felt these questions were understandable, nodding her head.

“I am from Sanctuary, Khanduras to be precise, I lived within the Monastery of the Sisterhood,” Moreina explained.

“I have never heard of a Sanctuary, or those other places you mentioned,” Leliana said, suspiciously watching Moreina.

Moreina shrugged. “I’m from another world, at least according to that Solas person.”

Leliana gave a sharp look to Cassandra who nodded. “Solas suspects as much, she had a magic residue on her that is not familiar to Thedas, nor the Fade as he put it.”

Leliana looked back at Moreina who upon hearing it became downcast, her eyes lowered, and a great sadness filled them.

“You know something about that?” Leliana asked accusingly.

The soft nod Moreina gave was the only answer she gave. Leliana frowned, looking to Cassandra, who was looking with equal sadness, indicating that Moreina had told her.

“And what is it?” She asked calmly, her voice soothing, yet held a coldness that came from harsh experiences.

The young woman shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it, if you really must know, ask Lady Cassandra, she and Solas know, it’s too painful to recount a second time.”

Cassandra, however, shook her head. “No, it’s your story to tell Moreina, you tell it to her when you are ready.”

Leliana looked at Cassandra with surprise, what happened between the Seeker and Moreina that would cause Cassandra to be this protective of her. Her gaze returned to Moreina and she saw how vulnerable and young she looked.

“Very well, when you are ready. I must be going, there’s a lot of work to do. It was nice meeting you, Moreina.” Leliana said, giving a small smile, then heading off.

“Cassandra, do you know where I can procure a bowstring?” She asked holding up the carved bow shaft.

Cassandra noticing the well-crafted shaft gave an appreciative look and nodded. “Yes, I will take you there.”

As Cassandra turned to lead the way, Solas hastily came up to them.

“Seeker, he’s awake.” His voice was urgent.

The three looked to him, with different reactions, Moreina was confused, Cassandra’s was hard, and Varric was curious.

With a sigh, Cassandra gave an apologetic look to Moreina. “I’m Sorry, Moreina, I need to see the Prisoner.”

Cassandra then looked to Varric. “Varric, will you take her to get a bowstring?”

The dwarf nodded and smiled. “No Problem, Seeker.”

Cassandra nodded to the two, then followed Solas. Moreina looked to Varric, her confusion evident to the dwarf.

“What’s this about a prisoner?” The Rogue asked as she followed Varric.

Varric looked to Moreina. “The man in the cabin with you, do you remember?”

She thought about it, then nodding her head. “Yes, but why is he a prisoner?”

“The Seeker thinks he might have killed the divine,” Varric explained.

Moreina nodded in understanding. “Yes, she mentioned the divine died. She suspected me as well, but Solas was able to convince her I didn’t, though I was willing to accept that I might have, though it seems traveling from another world is a good enough reason for me to be innocent.”

‘Even though I’m not innocent, I killed many of my sisters, while under Andariel’s influence.’ She thought sadly to herself.

Varric nodded. “I bet you have a heck of a story to tell, I’d be glad to listen if you care to share it.” Varric gently coaxed.

Moreina gave a small smile to the dwarf she was willing to call a friend. “Maybe later, I need to sort things out for myself.”

Varric nodded knowing very well how hard it was to face one’s demons, what he didn’t know was that Moreina’s demons were of the literal sense and that she had faced many demons and even worse, in her past.

“You can tell me whenever you’re ready, I’m always interested in a good story,” Varric said, giving the young woman a wink.

Moreina smiled, nodding her head in agreement, as the two reached a workshop. Varric leads her to where different bowstrings were. After checking each one meticulously the Rogue found one that suited her needs and applied it to her bow.

As much as Moreina wanted to recreate Ravenwing, it would take her to long to find a good number of raven feathers. Smiling she looked to Varric.

“Now I just need to get my armor and quiver, and arrows and I will be set.” She said.

“Alright, let’s go see about that armor then.” Varric offered, wanting to learn more about the woman.

“Thank you Varric for accompanying me,” Moreina said softly.  
“No problem, you’re an interesting person to talk to.” Varric’s casual shrug belied his curiosity for the young woman.

Moreina gave a hesitant smile. “Thank you, I think.”

The dwarf gave a charming smile. “I mean that in the utmost compliment.”

Moreina walked with Varric back to the armorer, the man smiled as he saw Moreina, and handed her a set of hard leather armor, that was crafted to fit her slender form, without any hesitation, the young woman stripped to her smalls, and put all her armor, a few of those around muttering about her lack of modesty.

“Aren’t you worried about people seeing you?” Varric asked.

Moreina gave a slight laugh, shaking her head. “I learned a long time ago that modesty to a soldier is often a rare commodity, I am not ashamed of my body, if they have a problem with me then that is their problem, I will not change who I am for those whose opinion does not matter in the long run.”

The armorer nodded his head approvingly his rough Fereldan accent filling his words. “Aye lass, that’s a good way to view the world.”

Moreina gave the man a warm smile as she took the leather quiver from him and slipped it over her shoulder by the strap. Then placed the bow with it. She turned towards both the Armorer and Varric, hands on her shapely hips and smirked.

“Well, how do I look?” She asked.

“Like you’re ready to take on the world and win,” Varric said with approval in his voice.

Smiling her thanks, Moreina was about to respond when a soldier ran up to the group, breathing heavily, hands on his knees, he gasped out. “Demons are attacking, at the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Moreina and Varric exchanged glances.

“We better get there and help, you ready Moreina?” Varric asked as he brought Bianca to bare.

Moreina loosened her bow and nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

With Varric leading as he knew the way, both rogues made their way to the combat area, Moreina’s eyes hard as she was prepared to fight to the death to defend these people from the demons and atone for her past crimes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: This ends chapter 2, the next chapter will focus on Aeden, and lead up to him meeting Moreina Varric and Solas. Hope it was an enjoyable read. Thanks again, please comment below on any improvements I can make.


	3. Demons and Fade Rifts

When the Scion of House Trevelyan woke, he did not expect the greeting he got, as soon as his eyes opened and the elf had deemed him well, the short-haired beautiful woman had ordered him detained, and taken to the keep.

He had not expected to be chained kneeling on the floor like a criminal, his mind raced on what law he might have broken, or what he had done to earn such treatment, yet his mind did give him little more than a headache when he tried to remember.

All that he could was that so many had died, the reason for it beyond him, and this green glow on his hand was beyond anything he had ever experienced as a member of the Templar order.

So chained as he was awaiting his fate, with no idea of what had happened, he had little choice be to wait and pray.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Ordering the soldiers to detain the suspect, Cassandra walked with Solas to find Leliana, walking with a purpose she was stopped suddenly by a messenger.

“Demons are attacking the Temple of Sacred Ashes!” The scout reported breathing heavily from his running to find Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded. “Thank you for telling me, go and inform Varric and Moreina they should be together right now.”

“At once, Lady Cassandra.” The scout saluted then rushed off to carry out Cassandra’s orders.

The seeker turned her attention to Solas. “Solas, will you lend your aid at the temple? Your experience with these things could tip the balance.”

Solas did not hesitate, nodding once. “Of course Seeker, I will head there immediately.”

Cassandra watched as Solas left then began making her way to where she knew Leilana would be. She found her in her tent praying to the maker of the two hands of the Divine Leliana was the most devout, there was a rumor that she had journeyed with the Hero of Fereldan.

“Leliana the prisoner awoke I’m going to interrogate him. I figure you would want to join in.” Cassandra said knowing that Leliana had been the most affected by the Divine’s death.

Nodding her head Leliana stood from her kneeling position. “Very well Cassandra let’s see this man.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Solas ran towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes, his eyes set with purpose. Ahead he spotted Moreina and Varric the two were surrounded by demons, both rogues were using their bows with great skill.

Moreina turned to notch three arrows on her bow holding it sideways she let them fly hitting three fear demons in their chests.

Varric gave an appreciative whistle. “Nice shooting.”

Moreina gave a smile at Varric, and nodded her thanks, spotting Solas as he ran up to them she smiled. “Greetings Solas, come to join the fun?”

"Great seeing you Chuckles, there’s plenty of demons to go around.” Varric jokingly greeted the elven apostate.

“Varric,” Solas said nodding to the dwarf, then giving a smile to Moreina. “Moreina, good to see you. Are these demons any different than the ones you faced?”

Moreina returned the smile then turned and shot an arrow which pierced a demon’s head.

“In some ways, in others, not so much.” She said. “We can exchange notes on the nature of demons once we’ve dealt with these”

“Agreed,” Solas said as he raised his staff, conjuring his magic, and joined the two rogues in facing off against the demons.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cassandra and Leliana walked into the dungeon, where six guards stood in a square around Aedan who knelt on the floor bound in chains.  
Opening his hand, Aeden looked at the mark on his hand glowing green, it pulsed with green light, and the man flinched as pain pierced his hand. Cassandra, motioned the soldiers to leave, at once they saluted and filed out, leaving Cassandra and Leliana in the room with the prisoner.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?” Cassandra said as she circled Aeden, leaning close to him with a look of pure ire on her face.

Aeden found himself leaning away, hating how weak he looked, with the sharp pain in his hand, and his memories fractured.

“The conclave was destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, except for you.” Cassandra continued.

Aeden looked horrified, his eyes wide. “What do you mean everyone is dead?”

Instead of answering, Cassandra roughly grabbed his wrist lifting it up. “Explain this.” She demanded.

Shaking his head, he spoke hesitantly. “I...can’t.”

“What do you mean ‘you can’t’?” She demanded.

Aeden looked at her. “I don’t know what that is, or how it got there!”

“You’re lying!” Cassandra accused grabbing his shoulders and pushing him up a bit.

Leliana seeing that Cassandra was getting angrier grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“We need him, Cassandra,” Leliana said.

Aedan’s confusion grew. “I don’t understand.”

Leliana stepped forward, looking at Aedan. “Do you remember what happened, how this began.?”

Aeden closed his eyes, trying to remember, anything. “I...remember running, things were..chasing me...and then…..a woman?”

Leliana looked surprised. “A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but then.-” Aedan continued trying to piece together what he could remember.

Cassandra stepped up to Leliana speaking more calmly now. “Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take him to the rift.”

Leliana nodded and walked out the door. Leaving Cassandra alone with Aedan. The man looked up at Cassandra who was undoing the chains from his shackles and helping him stand.

“What did happen?” He asked, looking worried.

Cassandra sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder steadying him. “It will be easier to show you.” She told him, as she leads him to the door, and out into the cold air.

Stepping outside the first thing he noticed was a green tint above him. Looking up his eyes widened at the swirling vortex in the sky.

“We call it the breach, it’s a massive rift into the world of demons that gets larger each passing hour,” Cassandra explained, as she too looked up at the anomaly in the sky.

“It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest, all were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” She continued.

“An explosion can do that?” Aedan asked incredulously.

“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world” Came the woman’s response.

The breach flared suddenly, and Aeden fell to his knees grasping his wrist as pain lanced through his hand.

“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads...and it is killing you,” Cassandra told him.

“It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” She explained.

“You say it may be the key...to doing what?” Aedan asked.

“Closing the breach, whether that is possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however, and yours.” Cassandra said.

Looking at her in shock. “And you still think I did this, to myself?”

“Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong.” She responded, to her he was still a suspect.

“And if I’m not responsible.” He demanded, defending himself.

“Someone is, and you are our only suspect,” Cassandra explained.

“You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.” She told him.

Aedan gave a deep breath, then nodding his head. “I understand.”

“Then?” Cassandra asked, hope sneaking into her eyes.

“I’ll do what I can, whatever it takes,” Aedan said, his eyes showing his determination.

No matter what this woman thought of him, he was still a Templar, was still bound by duty and honor to protect the innocent people of the Maker’s world.

Pulling Aedan to his feet, Cassandra lead him through the camp. He noticed the dirty looks the people were giving him. Cassandra catching this as well felt the need to explain.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it.” She told him.

Aeden turned to look at her questioningly, if not a little miffed, of course, he could understand their reasoning, he was an unknown, but without having the facts and him being a survivor seemed a little extreme to consider him guilty.

“The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry, the Conclave was hers.” Cassandra continued to explain.

Yes, Aedan decided, grief made people act rashly in many situations, as a Templar, he had seen many people react violently out of fear towards mages, of course, that had led to him being more compassionate towards them, after all, it was not their fault they had been given magic, but many people treated them terribly. It had been the reason he had wanted to be a Templar, to protect people, both with, and without magic.

“It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, now they are dead.” She said.

'Right,' Aeden thought as he followed Cassandra hands bound in front of him, 'The war between mages and Templars, he had decided to help the people rather than fighting mages, there were innocent people there, of course, he got the summons from Divine Justinia and went to the Conclave, but what happened then, he could not remember.

“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did.” Cassandra said, her voice filled with a reverence that showed how much she had respected Divine Justinia.

“Until the breach is sealed.” She said.

“There will be a trial, I can promise no more,” Cassandra explained as she stepped in front of Aedan.

Taking out a small knife, she cut the ropes binding his hands letting them fall to the ground. Giving him a look that said, I’m trusting you not to run. He looked at her with a serious expression and gave a nod of acquiescence.

“Come, it is not far.” She told him.

Aedan rubbing his wrists trying to get the feeling back into them and looked to her, with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked.

“Your mark must be tested on something, smaller than the breach,” Cassandra said.

Aedan nodded, followed Cassandra, around him he heard people, praying. humans and some elves praying to the Maker, the other elves praying to their creators. Praying for salvation in the midst of the chaos.

Running up to a gate, Cassandra called out. “Open the gate, we are heading into the valley.”

The gates opened, and Aedan and Cassandra passed through, a path leading to the left, where Aedan saw crude barricades, ignoring those the two ran down the path, past some people.

“Maker! It’s the end of the world.” They heard one of them proclaim.

Aedan would be hard-pressed to disagree, a massive green vortex in the sky was a pretty world-ending sign. His determination grew, he had to help these people. It wasn’t about simply proving his innocence any longer, not it was about something more. As they ran, the breach burst again, and Aedan in shock and pain fell over. Cassandra was there, helping him to his feet. Looking into her eyes, he found himself swallowing a lump in his throat. Holding him at shoulder length, Cassandra looked at him.

“The pulses are coming faster now.” She told him. As the two began to run again towards their destination, Cassandra continued talking.

“The Larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” She said.

“How did I survive the blast?” Aedan asked as he ran with Cassandra.

He saw a bridge ahead going left, over a frozen river. The sound of his footfalls crunching the snow filled the air for a moment. Around him lay the fallen soldiers, and others who had been caught in the battle against the demons, blood seeped onto the snow painting it red, he almost didn't hear Cassandra as she began to speak.

“They said you… stepped out of the rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was.” Cassandra told him.

“Everything farther in the valley was laid to waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.” She finished.

As the two crossed the bridge, a bolt of green energy hit the bridge shattering it and sending the two to the ice below, rolling down the debris, the two made to get up, as they were two green fireballs fell from the breach, hitting the ice, and shattering it in spots.

Aedan and Cassandra got to their feet, watching as demons rose from where the fireballs had hit, they were a dark purple, with ragged hoods over their heads and black eyes, sliding forward wearing robes, their feet weren’t showing giving the effect that the demons were sliding forward.

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra commanded rushing forward to face the demons in combat.

Not seeing the demon rising behind her. Aedan had to act. Looking around for something to use, he spotted a sword and shield. Running to them he grabbed them both and readied himself for combat. Cassandra facing two of the demons with her sword struck at them with precise blows. While the third Demon faced off against Aedan, proving his skills as a templar were still just as precise as Cassandra’s as a warrior, Aedan used his shield to block a shot from the demon, then struck back with his own sword.

The demon turned trying to flee, but Aedan was faster, striking the demon across the back, felling the creature, at the same time as Cassandra finished off her own opponents. Aedan approached her, looking around for more demons, seeing none he took a breath.

“It’s over…” He said, relief filling his words

Turning to him Cassandra’s eyes hardened, raising her sword towards him.

“Drop your weapon, now!” She demanded.

Aedan, looked at her, contemplating his response, he then sighed.

“Alright...have it your way.” He said accepting her demands.

Cassandra looked at him. “Wait…” She said sheathing her sword. “I need to remember, you didn’t try to run. And I cannot protect you. You need that weapon.”

Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a number of red potions, turning she handed them to him.

“Take these potions, Maker knows what we might face.” She told him.

Nodding his thanks as he took the potions putting them into his own conveniently placed pouch, the young man looked at her.

“Where are all your soldiers?” Aedan asked, surprised there weren’t more in the valley.

“At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own for now.” Cassandra said.  
Running down the path, and around a bend. The two-spotted demons down on the ice. The demons had not yet noticed the two warriors.

“There, more demons. If we flank them we may gain the advantage.” Cassandra said, leading the way down the path, towards the ice.

Aedan sword in hand quickly followed. And the two engaged the demons in combat, the demons screeching as they attacked. Claws striking at the warriors. Aedan’s shield blocking the strike, while Cassandra parried with her sword.

The two quickly fell their opponents and continued onward.

After dealing with the demons, the two made their way up to a set of stairs carved into the stone and going up the hill, to the left of the frozen river. Over a hill, then down to a small ice pond, and more frozen river. As they ran the breach flared, and two fireballs carrying demons fell from the sky.

“Ah! They’re falling from the breach!” Aedan called out, already moving to engage the demons in combat.

Cassandra watched him and drew her own sword. ‘Perhaps I judged him too harshly, he seems willing to help, even fighting these demons without hesitation.’ Cassandra thought as she too engaged the demons. After felling their opponents the two of them headed up a set of stairs leading up to the ruins of a small keep.

“We're getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting,” Cassandra told him.

Running up beside her, Aedan questioned. “Who’s fighting?”

“You’ll see soon, we must help them,” Cassandra said.

Aedan ran forward with Cassandra following, ahead of them Aedan saw one of the rifts Cassandra had spoken of, it was pulsing green with looked like green gems erupting from it, like a beating heart.

Ahead of him, Aedan saw soldiers fighting, as well as a woman with red leather armor, that showed off her legs a pair of thigh high leather boots who was shooting demons with a rather well crafted bow, a beardless dwarf with a crossbow, and a bald elf, a mage with a staff. With no hesitation, Aedan drew his sword and joined them in combat, with Cassandra bringing up the rear.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N: Ending the chapter now, or else I won’t be able to stop. Next chapter Aedan meets Moreina and the others. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Sword and Bow, The Templar and Rogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on An Age of Dragons and Hellfire: The Redemption of Blood Raven
> 
> Running up beside her, Aedan questioned. “Who’s fighting?”
> 
> “You’ll see soon, we must help them,” Cassandra said.
> 
> Aedan ran forward with Cassandra following, ahead of them Aedan saw one of the rifts Cassandra had spoken of, it was pulsing green with looked like green gems erupting from it, like a beating heart. Ahead of him, Aedan saw soldiers fighting, as well as a woman with red leather armor, that showed off her legs, a pair of thigh-high leather boots who was shooting demons with a rather well-crafted bow, a beardless dwarf with a crossbow, and a bald elf, a mage with a staff. With no hesitation, Aedan drew his sword and joined them in combat, with Cassandra bringing up the rear

XVX

Aedan’s sword struck true against a terror demon, the tall spindly creature, towered over them, striking with long knife-like claws. Aedan noticed an arrow from the red-clad woman, striking one of the sloth demons. He could admire that kind of skill with a bow. With the five of them, plus the other soldiers they were able to fell the demons. Before Aedan could say anything though, the bald elf grabbed his wrist and held it towards the rift.

“Quickly, you must seal it,” Solas shouted, holding Aedan’s hand towards the green rift.

Before Aedan’s eyes, the rift pulsed then collapsed within itself. Pulling his hand back, Aedan looked to his hand, then the elf.

“What did you do?” Aedan asked.

"I did nothing, the credit is yours.” The elf said, smiling.

Aedan looked to his hand, to the green glow. “At least this is good for something.”

“Good to know.” The dwarf said as he joined them, with Moreina stepping up with him. “Here I thought, we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” He continued.

When Aedan looked at him. The dwarf smirked.

“Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” Varric introduced himself.

The woman beside him, smiled bowing her head. “My name is Moreina, of the Rogue Sisterhood.” She said, her accent was different than any Aedan had heard before.

“And my name is Solas if there are to be introductions,” Solas said, finishing the introduction of the three.

Aedan smiled, nodding his head. “I am Aedan Trevelyan, it’s nice to meet you three.”

Moreina let out of soft gasp, hearing the name so similar to the man she had fought beside in the catacombs beneath Tristram, the man who ultimately became the vessel for Diablo, and lead to her corruption.

Aedan noticing this looked to the young woman. “Is something wrong?”

Shaking her head, she held her hand to her breast she shook her head. “No, it’s nothing.” She said as smiled weakly.

‘It’s not him.’ She thought to herself.

“We’re going to need to get moving if we’re going to get through the valley,” Varric said.

Cassandra intervened at this point. “Your help is appreciated Varric but…”

“Have you been in the valley Seeker?” The dwarf questioned, looking to Cassandra. “Your Soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me,” Varric said, with a confident smirk.

“Ugh.” Cassandra turned away from Varric.

“Varric is right, there are several demons down there, it’s best if we go together,” Moreina said as she looked down into the valley, her sharp eyes spotting the movement of demons.

“Right, let’s get moving,” Aedan said, as he started walking.

The others in the group following, Aedan found himself walking beside Moreina, intrigued by the woman, he looked to her. “Your accent sounds different than any I’ve heard. Whereabouts are you from?”

“A world different, and similar to this,” Moreina said cryptically. Upon seeing Aedan’s confused look she allowed herself a smile, she could see why Deckard Cain had been so cryptic and mysterious, it was fun.

“You’re saying you’re from another world?” Aedan asked eyebrow raised.

"Apparently,” Moreina said, with a shrug.

As the five continued, each talking about different things, Cassandra and Solas talking about, Moreina and Aedan, with Varric listening closely. Moreina was telling Aedan about her world, Sanctuary, of the demons she had fought, and her companions. Though she kept much of her past as Blood Raven quiet, not ready to speak of those things that caused such pain in her heart.

“And here I thought, our demons were bad,” Varric said speaking up from behind them.

Moreina looked behind her and gave a grim smile. “The demons we face here would be considered insects to the demons that plague sanctuary.”

As the group stepped down onto the ice, demons rose from the ice, and attacked, Aedan and Cassandra charged forth, weapons drawn, while Moreina and Varric stayed behind, striking with their arrows. Solas gave them support with their magic.

Varric shouting. “Glad to have me along now, Seeker?”

Cassandra would have replied but had to focus her attention on the demons before her, and keeping their attention on her, as Aedan was while the archers kept back, and gave them back up with their arrows. As the last demon fell, Aedan stepped forward, kneeling and picking up something from the remains of the demon.

“What are you doing?” Moreina asked as she approached him.

Without looking up Aedan replied. “If we can learn anything about the demons, we might be able to figure out more effective ways to kill them, someone could tell us something.”

“Good thinking Aedan,” Cassandra said giving a rare compliment.

Aedan nodded as he slipped the demon remains into his pouch and standing.

“Let’s keep moving,” Aedan said, as he led the way.

As they ran towards their destination, Varric spoke up to Aedan. “Speaking of accents, you sound like you're from the Free Marches. I grew up in Kirkwall, I’m guessing somewhere further east?”

Aedan nodded giving Varric a look. “You have a good ear Varric.”

Varric simply shrugged. “I’m all kinds of impressive,” Varric said, his comment earning a giggle from Moreina, who Aeden couldn't help but find alluring.

“But yes, I am from Ostwick, my tale isn’t as exciting as Moreina’s being from another world, and all.” He said glancing to the young woman and smiling at her.

Moreina blushed slightly, returning the smile, she could notice how attractive Aedan was. His strong chiseled jaw, short cut brown hair, and blue eyes. He was a warrior from his build, what she could see of his body through his armor, it was muscular, must be a staple of Warriors, she remembered Aiden having such. Thinking of Aiden caused the Rogue a moment of sadness, had things turned out differently, had the three of them not been corrupted by Diablo down in the catacombs Moreina might have sought love from her fellow adventurer. The last she had heard of him, before heading west was that he had spent the night with the witch Adria, though she did not know what came of that. As they ran, Aedan staggered grabbing at his hand. Solas having been silent up til now spoke up.

“We need to hurry.” He said giving Aedan a concerned look.

Moreina put a hand on Aedan’s shoulder, looking at him with concerned eyes. Aeden looked at her, and felt his mouth go dry, 'No,' came the thought. 'I cannot be distracted now, we need to stop these demons.'

“Are you ok?” She asked, her voice soft.

Feeling touched by Moreina’s concern he nodded. “I will be, Solas is right, we need to hurry.”

With Moreina staying near him, to help him if he should stagger again, the five continued on their way.

Behind them, Varric suddenly spoke up. “So, are you innocent?”

Aedan shook his head. “I don’t remember what happened.”

Moreina could hear the smirk in his next words, as did Aedan. “That’ll get you every time, should have spun a story.”

“That’s what you would have done, Varric,” Cassandra commented.

The dwarf shrugged. “It’s more believable and less likely to result in premature executions.”

“I just hope Leliana made it there safely,” Cassandra said.

“She’s resourceful Seeker," Varric said,

Another group of demons ambushed the group, and once again they engaged the demons in combat. Ten demons in total, all of them the smaller sloth demons rushed the heroes.

Aedan found himself facing three at once, turning his sword he stabbed the blade into the ground, and a bright flash of light had the demons shrieking in pain, as the Templar smote the demons. Moreina’s arrows made quick work of two demons, firing with precise accuracy, though she noticed Aedan’s attack.

“Is he a paladin?” She asked Solas who was near her, the elven mage firing quick spells from his staff.

“He is a Templar,” Solas explained. “They are warriors who fight against corrupted mages, and demons.

Moreina nodded her head in understanding. “That is similar to Paladin’s of Sanctuary.”

Solas fired a blast of ice freezing a demon, which was shattered when Moreina’s arrow struck its head.

“I look forward to learning more about your world, as dangerous as it sounds, there must be beauty in it,” Solas said casually, as he cast a quick defensive spell on Aedan.

“Much of Sanctuary’s beauty has been lost due to Diablo and his brothers,” Moreina said forlornly.

“I want to hear about this Diablo, sounds like quite the story,” Varric said from the side as he used Bianca with masterful skill.

“When this is over, I’ll tell you what I can about Sanctuary, and the perils we faced,” Moreina said, as her arrow pierced the head of the last demon felling it.

With that group of demons destroyed, the group continued, nearing their destination. Head Aedan caught the familiar green glow of a rift. He sped up, Moreina speeding up as well, both of them moving with a purpose. For Aedan, it was his duty as a Templar to fight against demonic forces and protect the people of Thedas. For Moreina it was about redemption, to atone for the sins she committed while under Andariel’s control.

Cassandra, Solas, and Varric hurrying to keep up with the dedicated duo. Ahead they saw the rift, and the soldiers fighting against the demons. Aedan’s sword struck true, at the same moment when Moreina’s arrow hit a demon in the eye, causing the creature to shriek. Cassandra charged forth, her sword landing a heavy blow on the terror demon, who attempted to strike her with its long claws. Varric stayed back with Moreina shooting bolts from his crossbow, with the same accuracy as Moreina with her longbow.

And Solas gave them support, summoning roots from the ground to bind the demons in place, so the others' attacks could strike true.  
Demons poured out of the rift, joining their companions, Aedan resorting to his Templar powers, and sword skills. Cassandra fighting alongside him her sword striking the demons with precise slashes. Moreina standing back with Varric, the two rogues shooting with their bows, Moreina’s longbow, often being turned to the side, to fire three arrows at once against the demons, while Varric shot rapid bolts from his crossbow.

Solas using his magic to attack the demons twirling his staff in an elaborate dance as he sent shocks of fire, ice, and lighting from the head of the staff, along with the occasional barrier to bolster their defenses.

As the last demon fell, Solas called out to Aedan. “Hurry! More will come through you must seal it!”

Without hesitating, Aedan extended his hand towards the rift, and a green tendril of light flashed from his hand, into the rift. The rift imploding in on itself and closed. Aedan staggered slightly and was caught by Moreina who rushed up to him, and Cassandra.

“That mark on your hand is pretty useful,” Varric said as he put Bianca away behind his back.

Helping Aedan forward, Cassandra and Moreina walked with him. Cassandra calling out to the soldiers behind the gate, that the rift had opened in front of.

“The rift is closed, open the gate.” She called out.

A soldier called back in reply. “Right away, Lady Cassandra.”

The gate opened, leading onto a bridge, as the group walked in, with Aedan being supported. They spotted a man, in robes arguing with Leliana who was not impressed.

“You’ve already done enough damage.” The man said.

“I have done enough damage?” Leliana asked crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"You, Cassandra, and the Divine." The man accused before the man could say anymore, they noticed the group approach.

“Ah, chancellor Roderick, these are…” Leliana said, ready to introduce Aedan and Moreina.

“I know who they are.” He said disdainfully. He looked at Cassandra. “Seeker, I order you to take these prisoners to Val Royeux to face execution.”

Moreina frowned but said nothing, Aedan looked as though he wanted to say something, but his pain kept him silent. It turns out that Cassandra would speak for them.

“Order me? You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat.” Cassandra scoffed.

“And you are a thug.” He accused. “But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.”

Leliana spoke up this time. “We serve the Most Holy, as you well know.”

“Justinia is dead!” Roderick shouted. Then sighed. “Call a retreat seeker.”

Moreina spoke up then. “We cannot allow these demons to run rampant in this world. I’ve seen what happens when demons are allowed to reign unchecked. The horror you have faced here is nothing compared to that.”

Chancellor Roderick glared at Moreina, who stared back at him, with hard eyes. She was used to men treating her less because of her gender, it had been the reason she had run away from her home at the age of twelve not only to get away from the abuse but also to make something of herself.

“Moreina is right, we cannot give in to despair. We need to deal with the breach.” Aedan said.

“You two are the cause of this!” Roderick accused the two.

“With what proof do you have that either Aedan or myself did cause this beyond your speculation, and convenience of our being here?” Moreina said defending more Aedan than herself.

“Whatever we do, the breach is our prime concern, we need to reach it,” Cassandra said.

Roderick shook his head. “It’s hopeless Seeker.”

“It’s only hopeless if you give up, as long as there are those willing to fight for this world, hope will never fade.” The Rogue said as she crossed her arms.

Leliana smiled at Moreina, nodding her thanks. “There are two paths we can take, one up the mountain, the other, through the field.”

Aedan looked at the Mountain, then to the field, combat would be heavier in the field, there would be soldiers that would need their support.

“We lost a scouting team on that mountain,” Leliana said speaking up.

Cassandra looked to Aedan. “What do you want to do?”

Aedan arched an incredulous brow. “You’re asking me?”

“You are the one we need to survive, to reach the breach.” She told him.

Moreina put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve done a fine job leading up this far. I’ll follow your lead.

Aedan looked to the other four, nodding his head, he smiled. “Thank you.” He took another look at their paths, then nodded.

“Cassandra, you, Moreina, and Varric take the mountain path, look for the missing scouts if you can, they will need your blade to defend them,” Aedan told Cassandra, adding the last part as he had a feeling she would want to go with the heavy fighting.

Cassandra didn’t like it, but looking at Moreina and Varric, knew they would need her sword. She nodded.

“While Leliana, Solas, and Myself will head into the Temple from here, and engage the enemy.” Aedan finished.  
Moreina moved to stand of Aedan, she didn’t know what compelled her, but she wrapped her slender yet well-toned arms around the warrior.

“Be Careful, Aedan.” She said softly.

“I will, you be careful as well.” He said, looking to Moreina, then looking to the others. “All of you.”

“This is folly. Whatever happens, Seeker. The blood will be on your hands.” Roderick said.

“Then pray we succeed Chancellor,” Cassandra said as the group walked off, leaving Roderick alone. The man turning and leaning on the small table.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter End.

A.N: I do think I am getting better at writing, though I do feel I need to work more at it. Next chapter, leads to the end of the Temple of Sacred Ashes arc and will lead up to the Hinterlands Arc.

Ok so now I am going to request your opinion those who are reading this. Should I make the story more mature, as far as gore and possible sexual content later on when the more Diablo type stuff comes into the story, or keep it mild like it is? Let me know in the comments below, again thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	5. Siege on the Breach, a two pronged assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on An Age of Dragons and Hellfire: The Redemption of Moreina
> 
> Moreina moved to stand in front of Aedan, she didn’t know what compelled her, but she wrapped her slender yet well-toned arms around the warrior.
> 
> “Be Careful, Aedan.” She said softly.
> 
> “I will, you be careful as well.” He said, looking to Moreina, then looking to the others. “All of you.”
> 
> “This is folly. Whatever happens, Seeker. The blood will be on your hands.” Roderick said.
> 
> “Then pray we succeed Chancellor,” Cassandra said as the group walked off, leaving Roderick alone. The man turning and leaning on the small table.

  
  
The six splits into groups of three, as Aedan, Leliana, and Solas went towards the Temple proper, a more direct route, Cassandra, Moreina and Varric went up to the mountain pass. Cassandra was not entirely pleased that she had to take the indirect route but knew Aedan had a point, Moreina and Varric would need a warrior to defend them. And as helpful as Moreina had been, Cassandra was still hesitant to trust the young woman.  
  
Moreina was proving herself to be quite the scout, moving silently across the snow her bow at the ready, prepared for any ambushes. Reaching the mountainside, they saw a ladder going up, touching the ladder she looked to her two companions. “Hope neither of you is afraid of heights.”  
  
Cassandra and Varric gave her flat looks, Moreina, gave a slight smile. It reminded her of how she often teased Aiden and Jazreth, when she could, thinking of her two companions who defeated Diablo with her, made her tear up. Quickly turning away she started to climb the ladder, leading up to an upper path, on the mountainside. Cassandra and Varric exchanged glances noticing the change in Moreina. Varric shrugged and followed the beautiful rogue as she climbed up the ladder.  
  
Cassandra shook her head and followed. As they all reached the top, Cassandra pointed up the path.  
  
“The path curves up ahead, and leads to a crypt, possibly built by the ancient Avars.” The Seeker told them, as she checked her sword to make sure the cold didn’t cause the blade to stick.  
  
Moreina despite her lack of warm clothing, did not seem bothered by the cold, the auburn-haired woman rolled her eyes.  
  
“Oh hurrah a crypt. Not like I haven’t been in several of those before.” Her sarcastic tone was a way to mask the pain she felt from her earlier thoughts.  
  
“I hear you. Adventuring and crypts seem to go hand in hand. I think it was made official by someone.” Varric joked as he readied Bianca.  
  
Moreina smiled and followed Varric’s lead readying her bow. Cassandra rolled her eyes, and groaned, wondering why rogues couldn’t take anything seriously. But drew her sword. Besides, while having a sense of humor, Moreina did not seem the typical rogue, though she called herself such.  
  
Moreina herself did not know how she was able to make jokes so easily, perhaps when the Arch Angels had sent her to Thedas they had removed all traces of demonic influence, and had restored the vibrant young woman she had been before her venturing into the labyrinth beneath Tristram. She had even cried, which was something she hadn’t done since she had been corrupted by Andariel.   
  
“Well let’s get going, we need to get over this mountain to the Temple, and meet up with Aedan,” Moreina said as she once more led the way.  
  
They continued along the path as they went, and around a bend, and further up until they came upon the opening of the crypt, which to Moreina looked more like a temple. Cassandra stepped forward first, entering the temple crypt, sword at the read, looking around she didn’t spot any demons, but that did not mean they weren’t there, they were devious and cunning.  
  
“It looks clear, but watch out for ambushes, keep your guards up.” She whispered to her companions.  
  
Moreina stepped in next, her bow at the ready with an arrow knocked, Varric stepped in after with Bianca raised and a bolt set in the crossbow. As they crept through, there was a shriek, and sloth demons emerged from the side rooms, converging on the three. Cassandra was the first to act, bringing her sword up to deflect a claw from one of the demons, and countering with a sword strike to the middle.  
  
Moreina turned sharply to the right, opposite of Cassandra, drawing her bowstring back she shot one of the demons through its eye, it let out a shriek and stumbled back, another quick arrow from the Rogue brought the demon down. Varric shoots quickly with his crossbow, precise aiming with Bianca allowed the dwarf to take down a few of the demons.  
  
Cassandra’s sword was making quick work of the demons that came near her, the flash of steel, and those demons that attacked her. Moreina fired arrows with her bow rapidly, her accurate shots felling the demons she targeted, one last arrow shot out piercing a demon in the head, felling the creature. With that, the group defeated the last of the demons, allowing a brief respite  
  
Looking around, Moreina called out. “Any of you hurt?”  
  
Cassandra shook her head. “No, my armor protected me, from the worst of their blows.”  
  
“I’m fine Moreina,” Varric said as he put Bianca away.  
  
Cassandra turned and looked at Moreina, then pointed. “One of them got you, on your leg.”  
  
Moreina looked down and saw that it was true, one of the demons that got close to her had slashed her leg with its claw, wincing slightly at the sight, she fished out a healing poultice, and applied it to the wound.   
  
“Why do you wear such armor?” Cassandra asked, motioning to Moreina's exposed flesh, there were several places where a well-aimed blade or arrow could cause her some damage.  
  
Moreina finished applying the poultice and sighed, the question was not lost on her, or the reason behind it, it was true she knew the armor did little to protect her thighs, and arms, but it was comfortable and easy to maneuver in.  
  
“To remind me of who I was, and what I have lost.” She said softly.  
  
“Who you were?” Varric asked as he looked up at her.  
  
“Yes, I was a member of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, a captain within the order. This was my uniform when I was in it.” Moreina said.  
  
“What happened?” Varric questioned curiously.  
  
Moreina shook her head softly. “I’ll tell you later, I’m not ready to talk about it yet. We need to get moving besides.”  
  
Cassandra nodded her head. “She’s right, we need to hurry if we are going to join up with the others.”  
  
With Moreina now leading the way since they were outside of the small temple, the rogue’s clear vision would allow her to spot demons in the distance to avoid more ambushes. She remained quiet once more thinking of her past, and the evils she had committed, having killed many of her Rogue Sisters, and even condemning some to rape by the demons she commanded. Hating herself for what she had done, her humanity restored when she was sent to Thedas, yet the pain and memories of her past actions haunted her. She wanted to tell them, tell Cassandra and let the Seeker pass judgment on her.  
  
“What’s that ahead?” Varric asked pointing.  
  
Varric’s words broke Moreina from her self deflection and she narrowed her eyes, her archer’s vision allowing her to see further than the others, though she was sure that Varric could see pretty far as well.  
  
“Looks like we found your missing scouts Cassandra, and they are being set upon by demons, we need to aid them!” Moreina said urgently, as she ran down the path, then up it as it dipped up to a hill.  
  
Rushing up to the group, Cassandra reached them first. Striking out with her sword against a demon. The scouts upon seeing the Seeker let out a whoop of joy. Moreina brought her bow up and fired several arrows at the demons, one after the other her arrows struck true. A sudden rumbling from the ground and a terror demon burst from the ground, slicing at Cassandra with its long claws. Varric turned his attention on the terror demon, and between him, and Moreina’s arrows they along with Cassandra killed the beast. With the last of the demons dead, Cassandra looked to the scouts.  
  
“Anyone hurt?” She asked.  
  
A young woman stepped forward, looking relieved.  
  
“A few, Lady Cassandra, thank you for saving us.” She said her voice filled with gratitude.  
  
“Thank these two as well.” She said motioning to Moreina and Varric.  
  
Varric smirked to the woman, bowing his head, and Moreina gave a small smile, not expecting Cassandra to speak up on her behalf. The woman bowed her head towards Moreina and Varric. “Then I thank you both as well.”  
  
“We’re glad to have helped,” Moreina said, bowing her head in return.  
  
Cassandra spoke up then. “We’re heading to the temple now to meet up with three more of our group, you can join with us, or head back to the forward camp for rest.”  
  
“We’ll head back to camp Lady Cassandra, we have wounded that need tended to.” The scout said.  
  
“Right, the way back is clear. Be safe.” Cassandra told the young woman putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Thank you Lady Cassandra, Maker watch over you.” The scout said then gathering her group together, she led them down the path.  
  
Moreina stood on the hill looking down at the temple grounds below. Bow in her hand, her eyes sharp, focused.  
  
“How many are down there Moreina?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“About a hundred, your soldiers are being pressed hard, Aedan is down there but he can only do so much. We need to hurry.” The rogue told them.  
  
Varric with Bianca at the ready nodded. “Shall we go show the demons how we do things in Thedas?”  
  
“I was thinking I could show them how it’s done on Sanctuary.” Moreina returned with a grin that was almost a mirror to ones she had when she was blood raven.  
  
Varric almost shivered. ‘She’s almost as terrifying as Hawke.’ The rogue thought, letting out a chuckle. “Glad to see you’re ready.”  
  
“Right, let’s go,” Cassandra said.  
  
With that, the three ran down the hill to join in on the action.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Aedan stood silently as he watched Cassandra, Moreina, and Varric ascend the mountain to take the alternate route. His gaze lingering on Moreina, the woman from another world.  
  
‘Is such a thing possible?’ The Templar questioned, thoughtfully.  
  
“Are you well, Aedan?” Solas asked as he noticed the warrior’s lingering stare.  
  
“Ah. Yes, let’s go.” He said, turning to Leliana. “You know the way, better than I do, which is the best way to go?”  
Leliana who watched her closest friend head up the mountain with Moreina and Varric turned to look at Aedan. The warrior was looking to her for guidance, she nodded.  
  
“Follow me, I will lead the way,” Leliana said, then began walking towards the Temple.  
  
As they walked, each had different thoughts, but the same subject, Moreina. Aedan found her a mystery, had it not been confirmed by Solas, and the others, he would think her mad, the idea of traveling to and from other worlds was, to put it mildly ridiculous. Yet he found himself awed by her beauty, she also hinted at some hidden sadness that he could not discern.   
  
Leliana’s thoughts were also on the Rogue, who went with Cassandra. As a spymaster, Leliana had a talent for reading people, and she could tell that Moreina was being truthful with her claim of being from another world, or perhaps she truly believed it, and the truth was she was mad. What interested her the most about Moreina was that the woman reminded her a great deal of Ashlyn Cousland, the Hero of Fereldan.  
  
‘Aedan, and Moreina, if the Maker sent them both to us, we will need them in the coming days. Ashlyn what would you do?’ Leliana thought to herself.  
  
Solas himself had darker thoughts. ‘If Moreina came from another world, one plagued by demons, what’s stopping them from finding their way to our world, to Thedas? Moreina claimed the demons we’re fighting would seem like ants to the demons of her world.’  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of combat, Aedan was the first to act drawing the sword from its sheath he charged forward, nearly stopping in shock, at the number of demons the soldiers were fighting against.  
  
Steeling himself the Warrior let out a fierce war cry and struck at the first demon he reached.  
  
Leliana remained behind, drawing back her bow, arrow ready. “Maker guide my hand and let my arrow strike forth against evil.”  
  
Letting the arrow fly, it shot through the air, and impaled a demon through the eye, drawing another arrow, she pulled back, and uttered another prayer to the Maker, each shot as if guided by the Maker himself, hit each demon in precise spots. Solas, conjured roots from the earth using Dalish magic, to bind several demons, allowing the fighting Soldiers a chance to regroup and counterattack.  
  
With their morale boosted from with the arrival of Leliana and the others, the Soldiers struck back against the demons, crying out praises to the Maker. Striking back against the demons with ferocity.  
  
One Warrior, a Templar like Aedan fought valiantly with his sword. He had short blonde hair and a coat with fur around the collar. Hazel eyes, piercing with a look that had seen a great deal of tragedy in his life. Cullen Rutherford was a man of honor and courage, he still remembered that day when the rogue mage Anders had destroyed the chantry, an action that led to the Mage-Templar war, and caused such chaos on Thedas.  
  
He even witnessed Knight-Commander Meredith’s fall to madness and chose to sand with Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall against his commander. Hawke, he remembered how the vibrant woman, had grown hard and cold over the years, losing her Brother to the Blight before even arriving in Kirkwall, and her Sister to the Grey Wardens, though Bethany still lived there were few words spoken between the Hawke sisters, and finally the death of her mother, by the Blood Mage Quentin.  
  
After that, Hawke had grown colder, only keeping close with her friends who had been with her since the beginning. When Anders destroyed the chantry, he had betrayed them all, and Hawke was the most affected by it, having loved the apostate. With Ander’s actions that love had shattered, but Hawke still feeling a small bit of compassion for the broken man had let him go. After that, Hawke sided with the mages, to everyone’s surprise. Though she had been hardened by her experiences, she was still compassionate and remembered her Sister.  
  
Cullen turned and struck at a demon, at the same time as he saw the Prisoner, the one who was suspected of murdering the Divine struck the same demon, with Cullen decapitating the creature, and the Prisoner bisecting it.  
  
“You’re the prisoner? You are fighting with us?” Cullen questioned.  
  
“Whether you believe me or not, I truly do not remember what happened before I fell out of the rift. I am still honor-bound as a Templar to protect the innocent of Thedas from demons.” Aedan said, both defending himself, and giving his reasons.  
  
“Then I am glad to have your sword at my side. I am Cullen.” Cullen said introducing himself.  
  
Turning to strike at a demon, Aedan doing the same, turning his full attention on demons around them.  
  
“I’m Aedan, we can exchange stories after we kill off these demons.” The warrior introduced himself.  
  
Leliana was shooting demons with her bow, each shot made in the Maker’s will, cleansing the world of the demons. Solas who was fighting next to Leliana took a moment and pointed towards the mountain.  
  
“Lady Nightingale, look!” He called out.  
  
Leliana turned and allowed a smile, Cassandra, Moreina and Varric were rushing down the mountain, to engage the demons in combat.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Cassandra reached the battle first, swinging her blade in horizontal arcs in front of her, slashing through demons who got in her way as she ran through them.  
  
Moreina ran forward next her eyes sharpening as she drew an arrow back on her bow, the tip of the arrow began to glow, and she shot the arrow forth, to those who witnessed the arrow saw what looked like a thin beam of light, as it shot forward piercing the head of a demon, then shot through, and hit the demon conveniently standing on the other side of it, the arrow hit two more demons before piercing the head of a demon and stopping.  
  
Varric whistled, and shot several bolts from his crossbow, he grinned. “Bianca you minx, that was beautiful!”  
  
The three, made their way through the demons killing them as they ran, reaching Aedan and Cullen, Cassandra joined the two men in combat, fighting the demons that surrounded them. The three warriors’ swords were extensions to their beings, fighting like they were being guided by some force.  
  
Moreina and Varric reached Leliana and Solas, the Rogue shooting her arrows at demons, landing mostly headshots, but some piercing where the demons’ hearts would be.  
  
“Good thing these demons are so frail, compared to the ones that plague Sanctuary at least,” Moreina said as she shot another demon.  
  
“I seriously don’t want to meet any demon from your world, Huntress!” Varric shouted.  
  
Moreina blinked. “Huntress? I like it!” She shouted and shot another piercing arrow through three demons.  
  
“What was that?” Leliana asked seeing the arrow shoot through three demons in a row.  
  
It’s called Pierce, it’s an ability archers can learn.” Moreina said as she shot another arrow.  
  
What Moreina didn’t say was that she had learned it from a Succubus when she was still under the control of the demons, how ironic that she was using her skills against demons, she would have laughed if not for the seriousness of the situation. Finally, the last of the demons fell before them, Aedan decapitating the demon, as it fell to the ground, a pile of ash. Stepping back, sword still at the ready, looking around for more.  
  
“We seem to be done here.” The young warrior said, looking to the others.  
  
Solas nodded, stepping forward. “Yes, for now, but unless the breach is closed we will never be truly done.”  
  
Aedan nodded. “Agreed.”  
  
He then turned his attention to Cullen, holding out his hand towards the former Templar.  
  
“It’s been an honor, you are quite the warrior, Cullen,” Aedan said complimenting his fellow warrior.  
  
Cullen turned and grasped Aedan’s arm in a warrior's handshake. “The honor was mine Aedan Trevelyan.”  
  
“Commander Cullen, lead the injured soldiers back to camp.” Cassandra said.” Then turning to the rest of them, who had not been injured in the battle, she continued. “The rest of you with us. It’s time we dealt with the breach.”  
  
Cullen nodded gratefully and started leading the injured soldiers away, stopping long enough to help a staggering man hobble along.  
  
Moreina took a moment of reprieve to check her supply of arrows, she frowned, she was running low only a hundred left. Sighing she looked to Leliana.  
  
“After this would you tell me where I can get some supplies to craft some arrows?” The young archer asked.  
  
Leliana smiled at her fellow archer. “Yes, as long as you teach me that pierce ability.”  
  
Moreina giggled, something she hadn’t done in what seemed like years, then nodded.  
  
“It’s a deal.” She said.  
  
“We need to get moving,” Cassandra said speaking up.  
  
After putting their weapons away, the group plus the soldiers marched into the Temple proper, where the Breach was located, the next moments would decide victory or defeat over the breach.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A.N: Ending this here, I wanted to finish the Temple of Sacred Ashes arc this chapter, but due to the length of this chapter, I have to wait until the next to finish it, and while it may seem I’m reaching a climactic ending, I’m not there is going to be so much more to the story after this.   
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Til next time.


	6. A Victory at the Temple! Moreina's Chance? The Sisterhood Reborn!

The group, along with several soldiers made their way through the Temple. Aedan was looking around, cautiously looking for possible ambushes by demons, his sword ready.  
  
Moreina, Varric, and Leliana walked together, their bows, and crossbow out. Varric’s eyes widened, as they saw what looked to Moreina as red gemstones.  
  
“Seeker. That’s Red Lyrium.” Varric called out, to Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra frowned deeply. “I see it Varric.”  
  
“But what is it doing here?” The Dwarf asked, looking more concerned than Moreina had yet seen him.  
  
“The magic from the breach must have drawn it to the surface,” Solas suggested.  
  
Varric spat to the side. “It’s evil, don’t touch it.”  
  
Moreina looked at Varric, she could tell he spoke from experience, she notched an arrow a habit whenever she found anything considered evil, she found demons nearby. Leliana seeing how tense Moreina was put a hand on her shoulder. Moreina looked to her, seeing the concern there.  
  
“Are you alright, Moreina?” Leliana asked.  
  
Moreina nodded slowly. “I will be, I’m just getting a really bad feeling about this place.”  
  
Varric snorted. “That’s an understatement.”  
  
Solas frowned as he looked up at the breach. “I think we’re all on edge right now, I feel cold, but I don’t think it’s the breach.  
  
Cassandra stopped to look at Solas, arching a thin brow. “What do you mean Solas?”  
  
“It feels like something inside the breach, something that leaves me cold.” The elf said rather vaguely.  
  
“It feels familiar…” Moreina said softly.  
  
Before they could ask the Rogue Captain what she meant, a green burst of fire shot from the breach, shooting far from the Temple of Sacred Ashes. All around them, everyone looked confused, why would it land so far from the Temple? Moreina, on the other hand, looked terrified, sweat running down her brow.  
  
Aedan noticing this stepped forward. “Moreina, what’s wrong?” She couldn’t respond. Terror had grasped her heart, seizing her breath. She knew the feeling that emanated from that foreign object, she had faced it once before, in the depths below Tristram. Except now, it seemed more potent.  
  
‘No, how could he have come here, he couldn’t have known.’ Moreina though desperate for it to be false.  
  
Aedan grasped Moreina’s shoulders, noticing how cold and clammy her skin felt under his hands.  
  
“Moreina snap out of it, what’s wrong?” The Warrior asked.  
  
Cassandra though compassionate about many things did not have a great deal of patience. She moved up to Moreina gently pushing Aedan aside, then without warning, slapped Moreina across the face. Moreina blinked, shaking her head, and rubbing her now throbbing check. Her vision cleared, she looked around, seeing the worried faces of her new friends around her. Then she turned her attention to Casandra.  
  
“Thank you.” She said softly, reaching down she picked up her bow, and stood, nodding to the group. “Sorry, I….let’s go.”  
  
Cassandra, however, was looking hard at Moreina. “What was that just now?”  
  
The Rogue Archer looked at the Seeker and sighed. “I’ll tell you all later after we deal with that breach.”  
  
Cassandra looked like she wanted to press the issue, but knowing what was at stake nodded. Varric stood back, watching, he knew that look he had seen it before on Hawke’s face when Quentin had killed Leandra, except magnified by a hundred. A look of pure horror. He knew the others could tell as well, whatever had fallen from the breach, had scared Moreina that badly.  
  
Solas as well felt what Moreina felt, being attuned to the Fade as he was, he thought of the most potent demon he knew, a Pride Demon, whatever fell from the Breach, dwarfed that, by a giant margin.  
  
“Come on, we need to get moving,” Moreina said, putting on a brave front.  
  
Leliana spoke up, sympathetic to Moreina’s feelings, it was amazing how easily one can connect with others after fighting beside them in battle.  
  
“She’s right, let’s go,” Leliana said taking Moreina’s hand and gently coaxing her forward. The Two archers walking side by side made their way ahead of the group.  
  
The others exchanged glances, Cassandra was the first to start following, then the others. Behind them, the soldiers followed. As they walked the amount of Red Lyrium grew, Varric was nervous, so much of the stuff was not a good sign in the slightest.  
  
Everyone had their weapons out and ready, but so far no demons attacked them. As they turned a sharp bend to continue down the path, they heard a voice, like an echo on the wind, a voice sinister.  
  
"This is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice." The voice echoed, causing the group to grip their weapons tightly expecting the owner to appear.  
  
"Someone, help me!" Another voice, this one belonging to a woman.  
  
Both Cassandra and Leliana recognized the voice. “That’s Divine Justinia’s voice!” The Seeker shouted.  
  
They hurried down, continuing to their destination, as they jumped off a short ledge, they beheld a vision, an echo of the past manifested by the Fade. A shadowy figure with no distinguishable features stood before the Divine who was floating in the air, strands of magic holding her arms out to the sides.  
  
Before their eyes, an image of Aedan ran into the area. His face blank. “What’s going on here?”  
  
The shadowy figure turned to point at the image of Aedan. “We have an intruder, kill him.”  
  
The image of Divine Justinia turned her head, urgency in her expression.  
  
“Run while you can, warn them!” The urgency in her voice was palpable for the group.  
  
The vision ended, and Cassandra rounded on Aedan, who looked confused, and a little terrified if he was being honest with himself.  
  
“You were there, who was that? What are we dealing with?” Cassandra demanded desperate for answers.  
  
Aedan looked to her annoyance visible on his face. “I told you. I don’t remember.”  
  
"The veil is thin here, allowing us to see visions of the past.  
  
“We can’t start pointing fingers now,” Moreina said looking up, above them, the breach swirled.   
  
Aedan followed her gaze and nodded. “How do we close that? I don’t think I can reach it from here.”  
  
Solas shook his head. “No. But this rift was the first, if we can seal it, we may close the breach.”  
  
The bald elf stepped forward, studying the rift. “It looks like it was closed but not properly….if you can open it, I believe it can be sealed properly but that may attract attention from the other side” He explained and warned.  
  
Cassandra knew what that meant, she turned to the soldiers behind them who looked nervous, but ready. “That means demons, take up defensive positions!”  
  
The soldiers did as commanded, drawing their swords and moving to different locations around the rift. Moreina turned and ran. Up the ledge, and drew her bow, lowering to a knee to increase her accuracy across from her on another ledge, Leliana also readied her bow. The two archers readied their arrows and waited.  
  
Varric moved back enough so he could make shots at whatever demons came out of the rift. Aedan and Cassandra drew their swords, and Aedan stepped forward. Everyone watched as Aedan extended his hand, and forced the green light into the silent rift. It exploded outwards and with a green flash, a demon appeared.  
  
The demon was huge, towering over them all, draconian in appearance a dark purple, with multiple black eyes. Moreina kneeling on the ledge had seen demons before, but this one, was almost as big as Diablo, she trembled slightly. Then the memories of all those she had killed while in the service of the demons came to her, her eyes hardened, she had been sent here to atone for her sins, the crimes she committed the deaths she had caused.  
  
“Attack!” Aedan shouted.  
  
Though it was not Cassandra who shouted the command, though it was the man they had suspected of killing the Divine Justinia, the soldiers, as well as Cassandra, and the others attacked. The Pride demon roared lashing at them with whips of lightning, Leliana, Moreina, and Varric, plus any soldier that used a bow were safe from the lightning whips, but the warriors and soldiers who fought with a sword or ax were in danger.  
  
Aedan proved his athletic skills as he jumped over the whips as they slashed sideways across the ground, and rolling to the side when they came straight down.  
  
Seeing an opening in the demon’s defenses, he struck with his sword. To no avail. The demon’s skin was rock hard, and the sword merely connected against the demon’s hide.  
  
“Aedan! Disrupt on the rift! It might weaken the demon!” Cassandra shouted.  
  
Aedan moved back, as Cassandra rushed forward, the soldiers following her lead, and attacking the demon to distract it.  
  
Moreina and Leliana fired arrows, aiming for the demon’s eyes, hoping to blind it. It was as if a barrier was surrounding the demon, as their arrows seemed to not affect.  
  
Moreina frowned deeply. Taking out an arrow the Rogue Archer drew back the string until it became taut. Her arrowhead started to glow brightly. And she let it go. It pierced forward shooting through the barrier and piercing the demon’s eye. The Pride demon roared in pain, giving Aedan the time he needed, focusing his mark on the rift, the rift burst, then calmed. With the rift briefly silent, the Pride demon fell to its knees. Cassandra’s eyes widened.  
  
“Now! The demon is vulnerable!” She shouted.  
  
All at once they attacked the pride demon, slashing at it with swords, the archers pelting it with arrows, their brief assault ended with the rift burst open again, and the Pride demon rose with a roar, several sloth demons also emerged from the rift, now dividing the soldiers’ attention. The other soldiers were forced to contend with the lesser demons, while Aedan and the others focused on the Pride demon. Aedan fought alongside Cassandra while keeping an eye on the rift.  
  
When the rift pulsed again, he turned his attention to it, holding out his hand, and once again the demon fell to its knees.   
Moreina fired arrow after arrow into the demon’s hide, using her pierce ability to make sure the arrows did some damage to the demon. In her mind she saw the Pride Demon as Diablo, the Lord of Terror who had plagued her nightmares since leaving the Catacombs who drove her to madness, leading her to side with Andariel.  
  
Each arrow shot from the Rogue’s bow accentuated her anger, her passion for justice renewed. She decided she would tell her new friends her past, of that which fell from the breach, and should they decide to punish her, she would accept. Finally, with everyone fighting hard against the Pride Demon, and lesser demons, they fell.  
  
“Seal the breach!” Cassandra shouted to Aedan.  
  
Aedan wasted no time, rushing up to the rift and extending his hand. The green light pulsed from his hand, into the rift, and with a flash, the rift sealed. Aedan swayed, then fell forward, collapsing on the ground.  
  
“Aedan!” Moreina shouted as she leaped from the ledge she was standing on and rushed to his side.  
  
Everyone gathered around the fallen warrior, though he seemed to be still breathing it was easy to tell the cost of using the mark as he had. Out of a sense of duty for one of the first friends she had Moreina lifted the warrior after struggling to carry his weight she felt him lighten.   
  
Cassandra had taken hold of his other side and archer and warrior carried him back to haven.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Moreina out of a sense of duty to a friend, sat beside Aedan as he lay in bed, his breathing was normal but he was still unconscious. Solas had explained that the magic Aedan unleashed from the mark had exhausted him.  
  
Hearing the door open, Moreina looked up. Cassandra stepped in giving Moreina a gentle smile.  
  
“How is he?” The Seeker asked.  
  
“The same, still unconscious.” The glanced at Aedan her hands resting on her lap.  
  
How did it come to this that she would find camaraderie with people she didn’t know as quickly as she had. Though the dangers of the life-threatening situation and fighting demons could bring people closer. She had never felt strongly for anyone since she lost the man she had fallen in love with when they fell to corruption.  
  
“Come, let’s get you some fresh air.” Cassandra coaxed.  
  
Moreina looked at Aedan then sighed. Knowing she couldn’t do anything at the moment, she stood up and followed the Seeker.  
  
“I want to ask for your help,” Cassandra said as soon as they stepped outside.  
  
Moreina glanced at Cassandra, studying the woman.   
  
“My help with what?” She asked.  
  
Cassandra was silent, as they walked, considering how best to answer, to voice her request.  
  
“I need someone skilled with archery, someone who can train others to be like her, women who can use a bow,” Cassandra explained.  
  
“What about Lady Leliana?” Moreina asked.  
  
Moreina had seen Leliana’s skill with a bow, she was very talented.  
  
Cassandra paused, having stepped past the gates she gazed at the soldiers training, Cullen was a fine commander, training his troops into the soldiers they were. She turned her gaze back to Moreina.  
  
“Leliana’s job takes up a great deal of her time. We have plenty of soldiers, but we need more. Especially if the danger that Divine Justinia wanted Aedan to warn us about is real.” Cassandra said.  
  
“I could….” Moreina said softly.  
  
‘Dare I recreate the Rogue Sisterhood here on Thedas?’ Moreina thought to herself.   
  
She thought of all those she left behind, her friend Kashya. High Priestess Akara, and all the Sisters she had betrayed. Controlled by a demon or not, she blamed herself. Her sadness and hesitation were evident on her face because she soon felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over at Cassandra, she saw the concern in the woman’s expression, but also hope in her eyes.  
  
‘I can do this, I can bring honor to those I betrayed.’ She thought, then smiling at Cassandra she nodded.  
  
“I’ll do it. But if I do I will train them to be Rogues.” Moreina said firmly.  
  
Cassandra smiled, remembering what Moreina had said to her and Solas. “A Rogue Sisterhood. I think Thedas can use such a group. Thank you.”  
  
“I’ll get started tomorrow. If you know any women willing to take up the bow and fight, send them to me….” She paused for a moment looking around, then pointing to a copse of trees to the right of the gate. “Over there.”  
  
Cassandra nodded, once more placing a hand on Moreina’s shoulder. “Thank you again.”  
  
The Rogue nodded and gazed up at the breach, still in the sky but silent. Aedan’s closing of the rift had silenced the breach, but not sealed it completely. Her mind went back to that moment, seeing that object fall from the Breach.  
  
Turning around, Moreina made her way back into Haven, she had a great deal of planning to do if she was to reform the Rogue Sisterhood.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Unknown to Moreina and the people of Haven, who were celebrating their brief victory, the Breach gave a slight flash of green energy, as two objects fell from it, close together, it looked as though two figures held each other, falling from the breach, and landing in the country known as Orlais.  
  
The impact scattered wildlife, and within the crater lay two people, a large man with dark skin, wearing gold armor, with a sword strapped to his back, and in his arms, a woman with silver and blue armor, long blonde hair, falling past her shoulders, and a huge mace and shield on her back. The two lay there silently in the wilderness.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A.N: That ends chapter 6 and ends the Temple of Sacred Ashes Arc, also yeah anyone who’s played Diablo 3 should know who those two are, but they won’t make a major appearance until much later. Next up is the HInterlands Arc.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the first arc of Diablo: Redemption.


	7. Trouble in the Hinterlands, the Truth of Diablo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on An Age of Dragons and Hellfire: The Redemption of Blood Raven
> 
> Unknown to Moreina and the people of Haven, who were celebrating their brief victory, the Breach gave a slight flash of green energy, and two objects fell from it, close together, it looked as though two figures held each other, falling from the breach, and landing in the country known as Orlais.
> 
> The impact scattered wildlife, and within the crater lay two people, a large man with dark skin, wearing gold armor, with a sword strapped to his back, and in his arms, a woman with silver and blue armor, long blonde hair, falling past her shoulders, and a huge mace and shield on her back.
> 
> The two lay there silently in the wilderness.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Moreina stood before the women, and girls who were willing to do what was necessary for the defense of Haven and their families. The youngest of the girls was a twelve-year-old elven girl, which just happens to be the age Moreina was when she was taken in by the Sisters of the Sightless Eye.

“You are here, because you are willing to fight, against whatever threatens your home, and families,” Moreina said, her voice coming out strong, confident.

The women and girls looked nervous, but there was a fire in their eyes, that told of the desire to protect all they held dear.

“You are all probably thinking. ‘How can we fight? We aren’t as strong as the men.’ Wrong! You can be every bit as strong as the men, maybe not physically, but mentally, and in spirit.” As she continued she saw them looking a little more confident.

“To fight, you will need only two weapons. Your brains, and this.” As she said that she lifted her bow showing it to them, the elegantly carved weapon was crafted by a master fletcher. Her gaze passed over them, each of them eyeing her bow, listening to her every word.

“For now, you don’t have your bow, but the Inquisition has generously given bows to you to train with until you can make your own,” Moreina said slipping her bow back behind her back.

Under Moreina’s instruction the women and young girls who could handle a bow to start learning began training, standing in front of targets, drawing back their bows and shooting, Moreina had to correct a few stances, however.

The elven girl who Moreina learned was named Lily proved her race’s natural archery ability, impressing Moreina. As the last of the women went to their homes bows in hand, Moreina approached Lily with a smile.

“You are quite skilled with a bow young one, much like I was,” Moreina said.

“Oh thank you, Serrah.” The elven girl blushed shyly, as she looked at her feet.

Moreina gently lifted the girl’s chin with her finger. “No, don’t lower your head, be proud, Lily.”

Lily gave a small smile, and Moreina grinned in return. “That’s it. Lily, I want to take you as my apprentice, you have a skill with a bow that could one-day rival mine.”

Lily blushed, fiddling with her bow. “That's because I’m an elf, I think.”

“Well whatever the reason for it, you could be one of the greatest archers, and I would be honored to help you on that path.” The Rogue said with a warm smile.

XCX

“Where do you think we are Tyrael?” Johanna asked as she tended the fire they sat near.

“I do not know, Crusader. But I felt Diablo’s foul presence as we arrived.” The former Archangel of Justice said grimly.

“Yes, I did as well. Also something more. I think it has to do with that green vortex we fell from.” Johanna said her gaze rising to the green scar in the sky.

Tyrael frowned, it was true he didn’t feel Diablo’s foul presence from the scar, but he could feel the Prime Evil’s presence all the same. Terror, hatred, destruction, lies, sin, anguish, and pain-filled the air, like a miasma.

“I think we should split up, find out what we can about this world, and if anyone has noticed a demon of Diablo’s like,” Johanna suggested.

Tyrael frowned not liking the idea of splitting up from Johanna but knowing the Crusader was right, sighed and gave a nod of acceptance.

“Very well, let’s see what we can learn of this world,” Tyrael said.

As he began to walk away he turned to look at her. “Please be careful, Johanna.”

Briefly surprised and touched by the former Archangel’s concern, and use of her name, she gave a smile.

“You too, see you as soon as possible.” She said.

The two briefly going their separate ways.

XcX

During the week Moreina trained the women in archery, pushing Lily even harder than the others, knowing the young elf would possibly rival her skills as an archer, and wanted to see the girl grow into a skilled marksman. Moreina smirked proudly as she watched the women she had trained in the art of marksmanship grow into their skill, especially Lily who could snap out a shot faster than when she started. She turned at the sound of footsteps and nodded at seeing Leliana, the Spy Master returned the nod.

“You've been training them very well,” Leliana said, complimenting Moreina.

The rogue smiled, as she turned back to her trainees.

“They are all talented, especially Lily,” Moreina said, her voice soft.

Leliana nodded observing Lily who was training diligently, as though she had something to prove and wanted to make her mentor proud. 

“I did notice you were pushing her harder than the others.” She commented, glancing at Moreina.

Moreina nodded, clasping her hands behind her back in the traditional parade rest, a wistful smile forming.

“She reminds me of myself when I was younger….well younger than I am now,” Moreina said since she was still rather young.

Leliana nodded, and looked once more at the women who were training to be archers, rogues Moreina had called them.

“We’ll be making an excursion into the Hinterlands soon, Aedan will most likely want you to go with him.” The former Bard said giving Moreina a half-smirk.

“A good team should always have an archer...or two,” Moreina said without missing a beat.

Leliana’s smirk grew slightly, the spymaster had heard from Aedan his opinion of the Rogue Archer, and that romantic Orlesian side of her wanted to play matchmaker, though Moreina did have a lot of baggage on her shoulders, she felt that the Rogue needed some happiness, Moreina waved to her trainees and drew their attention, the twenty women, plus Lily turned towards her watching her expectantly.

“You have all had a great start, and I know, that you will be great rogues in the future….You are the first of the new Rogue Sisterhood on Thedas, in alliance with the Inquisition. You will represent women across Thedas, no matter what race, Thedas is our world, and we shall fight for it.” Moreina told them.

The women, both human, and elf stood straighter, and Lily smiled up at her mentor, Moreina saw this and smiled. This was, she realized the best decision she had made, in a way it kept the teachings of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye alive, and it also allowed her to honor the memory of her teachers, by passing on what she learned from them on to others.

“Take time to train yourselves and develop your styles of archery, when I return from the Hinterlands with the Herald, I will instruct you on crafting your bows and arrows,” Moreina told them.

As the Rogue Trainees went their separate ways, except for Lily who made her way towards Moreina, the Rogue Captain turned to Leliana.

“I will join Aiden and the others in the Hinterlands, but I want Lily to join me, she could use some field experience, and perhaps an extra bow will help defend the people,” Moreina said, her tone that of an officer.

Leliana studied Moreina’s expression and nodded. “That’ll be fine, there will be more than enough for her to help out with if my agents in the Hinterlands are right.”

Moreina nodded and looked to Lily, the petite elf standing straighter. “Lily, pack some provisions, and get yourself some arrows, tell them I sent you, then meet me and the others at the gates.”

Lily snapped into a salute as Moreina had taught her, and answered crisply. “Yes, Captain Moreina.”

Moreina gave her protege a warm smile and returned the salute. Watching the girl run off to do as she had been told, reminded the Rogue Captain of herself, as a novice, after she joined the Sisterhood.

“I’ll get my new gear ready, and meet Aiden and the others at the gate, let him know, please,” Moreina said, before turning and walking towards her small house.

Leliana watched the Rogue Captain, for a moment remembering her lover, who was similar in personality to Moreina and went to inform Aiden, of what the Rogue had said.

XCX

Moreina walked into her house, it was a small modest place, with a single bed, and a small cooking pot, with a chest to store her gear, inside was a set of leather armor she had commissioned from the Blacksmith Harritt. The outfit consisted of a leather vest that wrapped around tight around her torso, accenting her rather impressive bosom, with straps crossing in an X between her breasts, and around her shoulders, her midriff was bare, showing her well-toned stomach.

Her bottom half was covered in a pair of leather leggings, with one pant leg removed to show off her shapely thigh, with three straps wrapped around that thigh, holding a small sheath that carried her dagger. Hanging over her shoulder and dangling at her bottom, was a quiver, which held her arrows, with her bow ‘Light’s Redemption’ which was a testament, to her second chance. Slinging her bow across her shoulders, she slipped on her knee-high, heeled boots, she stepped out the door.

XCX

Aiden, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric stood waiting along with the young elf that claimed that Captain Moreina had instructed her to meet them at the gate. Cassandra was not pleased by this, and upon seeing Moreina approach walked up to her.

“Moreina I hardly think-” Cassandra started before Moreina raised her hand, halting her protest.

“Cassandra, I understand your concern, but I believe some field experience, will do Lily some good, and I've seen how some humans treat elves in this world. I thought this will allow everyone to see an elf helping to bring order, and not to constantly see them in a negative light.” Moreina explained patiently.

Cassandra frowned deeply and was about to speak when Aiden placed a hand on her shoulder, his voice calming to prevent any possible arguments, still, he thought Moreina's words had merit.

“She's right, Lily can help, besides, I can tell she's already quite attached to Moreina.” The warrior pointed out.

The seeker huffed, and started walking off, Aiden shook his head and followed, along with Varric. Moreina patted Lily on the shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. The young elf looked up at her with wide eyes. 

“Ready to go?” Moreina asked giving a warm smile to her apprentice.

“Yes, Captain!” Lily said, with a salute a grin formed on her face.

Moreina smiled and patting Lily's slender shoulder joined the others in their march towards the Hinterlands, as they went, Moreina continued to give lessons to Lily, teaching her methods of tracking, trap laying, and how to best utilize the wind and weather to her advantage, she was determined to make Lily a true Sister of the Sightless Eye.

XCX

The trip to the Hinterlands was supposed to be uneventful, according to Leliana. However, the journey turned out to be far from uneventful. The group stared in horror at what they were seeing, three people, a family were hanging from a tree, disemboweled with their innards hanging out, and pentagrams carved into their skin, a Mother, Father, and daughter hung limp.

Moreina drew her bow and looked around with sharp eyes, while the Thedasians looked horrified. She had hoped to never see such horror again, mangled bodies littered the ground, blood staining the grass, and the farmhouse, farmhands most likely working for those they found hanging in the trees.

“Maker’s mercy, what did this?” Aedan asked his voice shaken.

Lily let out a strangled cry and turned to bury her face in Moreina's breasts the Rogue instinctively wrapped her arms around the small elf, holding her close, she had not wanted to expose Lily to such horror at her young age. Moreina saw them in her mind’s eye the demons Fallen by the looks of the remains tearing into the humans who lain strewn around the farmstead, even though she had seen such horror before, both with her own eyes, and when she was controlled by the demon who made her Blood Raven, she still was not used to such senseless slaughter.

There was no doubt in her mind what was responsible for this, Diablo himself, and not only did he fall from the Breach, but it seemed other demons who plagued Sanctuary were coming through as well, horrified she grasped the Amulet depicting the Sightless Eye and held it in her right hand.

“Great Eye protect us….” The rogue captain muttered.

Aedan and the others looked at her seeing the haunting dread in her brown eyes.

“Moreina….what did this?” Aedan asked her.

Moreina looked at them her lips trembling as she uttered a single word, a word that caused them such fear they felt their hearts nearly stop.

“Diablo….”

XCX

The group made camp, setting up tents and watch, they sat around a fire, as they watched Moreina, she stared at the flickering flames with haunted eyes, Varric had seen such eyes before, as had Cassandra, and Aedan, Lily was the only one who was young enough to have not seen such. Yet the young elven girl was terrified, she had retched in the bushes after having seen the hung corpses, and the dismembered remains of the farmhands, Moreina took a deep breath to collect herself, then she looked at those sitting across from her, her arm gently wrapping around Lily’s shoulder.

“As most of you know, I'm not from this world. The world I'm from is called Sanctuary. My world was caught in the middle of a war between the forces of Heaven and Hell, with Sanctuary as the battleground. It was a war that makes your war between Mages and Templars seem like a minor skirmish.

Demons plagued my world, using mortals as pawns in their games, the worst of these demons are the Lords of Hell, seven of the most powerful demons in Hell. The three Prime Evils, Diablo the Lord of Terror Mephisto the Lord of Hatred, and Baal the Lord of Destruction, and the four lesser evils Belial the Lord of Lies, Azmodan the Lord of Sin, Andariel the Maiden of Torment, and Duriel the Lord of Pain.

During the early eras of Sanctuary, the Lesser Evils banished the Prime Evils from Hell to Sanctuary. It began an age of darkness. The prime evils were eventually captured and sealed away by a group of mages known as the Horadrim. Diablo was sealed inside a Soulstone and hidden beneath the small town of Tristram.

Tristram was plagued with demons, as Diablo’s influence grew, in response, my order The Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye sent me to investigate and possibly help the people of Tristram. There I met a mage of the Vizjerei Clan named Jazreth and Prince Aiden of Westmarch.”

Moreina noticed Aedan react to the similar-sounding name. She took a moment to take a drink from her waterskin seeing that she had everyone's attention even Varric who looked like he was salivating at the thought of such a good story.

“We delved into the catacombs beneath Tristram and fought our way down through the labyrinth fighting demons and the undead even fighting the cursed remains of Aiden’s father King Leoric who became known as the Skeleton King.

We eventually reached Diablo who had possessed Aiden’s brother Albrecht we defeated Diablo at the cost of Albrecht’s life, but the price we would pay was far worse. Aiden took the Soulstone and jabbed it into his forehead to seal the demon within himself. Aiden Jazreth and I returned to our homes, but the nightmares we endured changed us.”

“How did you change?” Aedan asked watching Moreina with worry in his tone.

Moreina took a breath as she prepared to tell them they could easily see the regret in her eyes, and her words as she spoke reflected that.

“I returned to the Monastery that served as the home for the Sisterhood and was tormented by nightmares, one night I took a walk to clear my head and came across a woman she was beautiful with red hair she spoke to me, her words were charming she lured me to a cave and I was ambushed by demons.

She revealed herself as Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish and she had her demons torture and rape me, until I was screaming for mercy, once she broke me she had one of her demons possess me, I became a passenger in my skin watching as the demon inside me took control and forced me to betray the sisters I loved, I became known as Blood Raven, I was finally freed when I died, killed by the spear of an Amazon.”

Tears ran down Moreina’s checks as she finished telling her story, her sobs came unbidden. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and looking she saw Aedan holding her she buried her face into his chest and wept.

The others sat quietly contemplating Moreina’s story even Varric who had seen and heard much tragedy as a storyteller couldn't even begin to match the story of the Otherworlder who had fallen into their world.

Lily, young and curious had to ask. “If you died, how are you here now?”

Moreina gave a sad smile, as she looked to her elven protege, the young girl’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears that came upon hearing Moreina’s painful story, and the Rogue Captain could see the hope in her eyes for something of a happy ending.

“I was brought before the Angiris Council the ruling body of angels within the High Heavens where my soul was judged, I was given a second chance after Tyrael the Archangel of Justice saw the injustice that had befallen me,” Moreina said.

Cassandra frowned she had only gotten the abridged version of Moreina's story before, the rogue hadn't revealed the more painful parts of her past, though looking back on what they had witnessed the demons and their victims it was obvious to the Seeker that Moreina was preparing them for the worst.

Moreina stood up grabbing her bow, she looked at her companions. “I shall find us some food.” 

“Mind if I go with you?” Varric asked, standing up.

Moreina looked at Varric, seeing not distrust in his eyes, but genuine concern, the dwarf she could tell would be one of her closest friends. He was someone who understood tragedy, maybe not to the extent of what Moreina had experienced but he had seen it. She gave a small smile and nodded.

“Two bows are better than one.” She said, then she looked at Lily. “Make that three bows, hunting will be good training for a young archer.”

Lily smiled and stood up taking up her bow. With Moreina leading the way, the three archers went searching for fresh game. As the three left, Cassandra looked at Aedan. “That explains why she looks at you oddly, you share the same name as her companion.”

Aedan nodded, his gaze distant, as he watched where Moreina had walked off. “Yeah, what we're facing, seems mild in comparison to what she faced, this Diablo...Maker if we had to face such an evil…”

Solas frowned as he looked to the two, his eyes haunted by the story, even during his time as the Dread Wolf Fen’harel, he had never heard of such an evil. “We need to be wary if what Moreina said is true, then this Diablo has already come to this world.”

Cassandra shook her head. “Maker, what a mess...first The Breach, now a powerful Demon Lord?”

“This changes everything, we will need both the Mages and the Templars, we can’t afford to be picky,” Aedan said, turning his gaze to the fire.

XCX

Moreina leading the way crept silently, Lily behind her working hard on being just as quiet, with Varric taking up the rear. With bows in hand, they searched for something edible. Her eyes sharp from years of training as an archer Moreina had adapted her eyes to see at night the night was quiet eerily so, not even crickets making a sound, it was the three archers realized unnerving.

“Hey! What’s that?” Lily spoke quietly, pointing to a shape twenty feet off.

Without waiting for Moreina or Varric, Lily approached. The shape turned out to be a young elven child, female, with brown hair, Lily’s eyes widened as she realized the child had been half-eaten, her legs were gone, and her dead gaze stared horrified. Lily opened her mouth to scream, but Moreina’s soft hand covered her mouth, turning the young elf away from the scene, and holding her against her breast. Varric swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. 

“Andraste’s tits,” Varric said, as he turned away from the grisly scene.

“We need to get out of here, quickly,” Moreina said, her voice hoarse.

Moreina gently led Lily away from the scene, Lily was sobbing, and shivering uncontrollably. The three returned to the camp silently, save for Lily’s sobs. Varric looked troubled, Moreina’s eyes were haunted, frowning they reached the camp, where Cassandra, Solas, and Aedan waited. Cassandra stood up and opened her mouth to ask, but seeing the state of Lily, looked to Moreina. “We need to leave now, this forest is not safe.”

Aedan, Cassandra, and Solas looked at Moreina, seeing the look in the Rogue Captain’s expression, seeing Lily sobbing, and Varric much to Cassandra’s surprise looking as troubled as he did.

“Right, let’s go,” Aedan said, as he stood up, and worked to gather his gear.

The others quickly followed suit, except for Moreina and Lily, Moreina already had her gear on her, and Lily was clinging to Moreina, her eyes terrified by what she had seen. Breaking camp, the group continued carefully on their way, going in a defensive formation, with Aedan and Cassandra taking up the lead, swords at the ready, Lily coming up next, holding her bow like a lifeline, and Moreina and Varric taking up the rear, Shooting Star, and Bianca at the ready.

XCX

A.N: Ending the chapter here. I’m making this a two-part chapter, the next chapter will conclude the group's journey to The Cross-Roads, and we will see more evidence of Diablo’s presence on Thedas. 

A few things as well, first off somethings will be changed to make everything come together, such as both the Templars and the Mages siding with the Inquisition. Secondly is I’m still deciding on where I want Johanna and Tyrael to join the Inquisition, and so far I’m looking at soon for Johanna, and a bit later for Tyrael. So look forward to that.

Thanks to all of you who have read this fiction so far. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.


End file.
